


Stockholm

by mangoflavoredsushi



Category: Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger, Kamen Rider Fourze
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-26
Updated: 2013-04-26
Packaged: 2017-12-09 12:54:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/774427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mangoflavoredsushi/pseuds/mangoflavoredsushi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Basco gets a colorful new hostage.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stockholm

"It seems fitting..." The voice above him was too casual. Calm for the situation. Even though he could barely hear it above the clicking of his captors boots, it sent a shiver down JK's spine. But the owner of the voice seemed not to notice. Or care. 

Instead, he continued. "The powers of space should belong to someone of it." 

JK scoffed. And here he thought he'd pissed off the wrong person again. Just his luck, the informant was merely a laid bait for Gentaro. 

He didn't even bother pulling at the ropes holding his hands behind him. Multiple knots had been tied tight by expert hands. Years of space piracy had taught him well. JK did best to act unshaken. Even with the dead cold feeling in his bones. Resorting to his only weapon left, JK spoke. His own voice laced with sarcasm. "Pretty sure the belt wont match the shoes." 

But Basco could see right through it easy. And like any good kidnapper, he used it to his advantage. Placing a worn boot heel on the small of the younger boy's back, he pushed the small frame deeper into the grated floors of the Free Joker. JK could feel the metal digging into his ribs. He hated the half muted sound that escaped from his throat. It showed his weakness; made him vulnerable. 

Without a single threshold for pain, JK could do nothing but play the victim. Just what Basco needed. Removing his foot he leaned down and held out his hand. From his thumb and index finger JK's cell phone dangled. Still cute and decorated, but being treated like the plague. 

“Lets skip the foreplay, Rainbow-chan. Call your white knight.” When JK didn't attempt to reach for the device, Basco spoke again. “Tell him the bad pirate-san will cook you and eat you if he doesnt come quick.”

Letting his head drop to the floor, JK let out a breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding. Swallowing, he formed some sort of answer for his abductor. “Can't.”

He never said it was a good answer.

“Its Spring Break. Gentaro took the week to train with the Gobusters...” It was the truth and an excuse at the same time. Sure, if he called his sempai up and told him of the mess he was in, the Fourze Rider would drop everything and come running. Right into a trap. JK might not have much of a backbone, but he would have rather died than be the damsel in distress. The one that destroys his friends. The lie continued. “You won't be able to reach him 'till the end of the week.”

JK was unsure if Basco bought his story or not. The privateer only clicked his tongue and circled his company. Like a vulture over a carcass. Palming the small phone, he grinned. “Pity.” 

A sarcastic sigh.

“Well. I always did like to play with my food.”

**Author's Note:**

> I tried?


End file.
